creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Troggington
This article is from 2017 and somehow outdated. Will be updated soon. Basic Information Troggington III is a very strong but defensive Creature that looks like a particularly large Frost Trog Costume (available in the Store around Christmas intended for player characters to wear) with glowing eyes. Even though Troggington is said to be captured in all of the Trog Traps, he will only become a visible enemy when being summoned by a Large Trog Trap, if the Trog Trap Event "Troggington fights back" is randomly initiated. Troggington III will then always call his aggressive Troggington's Minions in waves so that they will defend him. The objective of the event is to first get rid of the Minions and then defeat Troggington himself, even though this large Frost Trog will not attack player characters by himself. Troggington has a considerable amount of health as well as natural armor and can deal heavy damage while pushing player characters away as well as upwards. General Information Troggington III is a towering Abominable Frost Trog who was added to Creativerse on December 13th 2017 with the Christmas update R50, called Elfi's Toy Drive. At first, Troggington III is only seen in a few teaser shots and silhouettes, until he is "trapped" by players using various Trog Traps. As the seasonal antagonist in Creativerse, Troggington is said to have stolen some of the Elfis' collections of Holiday Gifts. So it's obviously the Elfis who present players with Small Trog Traps via daily login chests for free so that the players can trap Troggington and such force him to return the presents he has stolen. After placing a Trog Trap, it will close and players are told via onscreen messages that the Trap has now (briefly) entrapped Troggington (who is only indicated by glowing eyes that can be seen inside the trap). The trapped Frost Trog is said to be the one that then immediately initiates a random temporary event in order to break free. Completing an event within the time frame turns the Trog Trap into an Holiday Gift Box with random Christmas-themed rewards inside, plus several Rescued Toys. These can be turned in at any randomly spawning Elfi NPC (on Ice or Snow, so you can find them most often in snowy biomes). Failing a Trog Trap Event often simply grants no reward, apart from any possible drops the player has obtained during specific events (applies to "King of the Chill", "Troggington Fights Back" and "Present Danger"). In these cases, the onscreen messages also explain that Troggington has managed to escape from the trap. Spawning Troggington III only appears himself as a towering, ice-skinned Snow Trog when a Tier 3 'Troggington Fights Back' Trog Trap Event is randomly initiated after placing a Large Trog Trap. There is no way for players to control which type of event will activate. This event can be started anytime during day and/or night, not only during Christmas event times, but any time during the year as long as you still have a Large Trog Trap. Troggington could not be spawned on Mob Spawners in 2017. It might still be possible that Mob Spawners will become able to spawn him in the future though, especially when the Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive will again take place. Please note that Mob Spawners are not intended to let you "farm" infinite animal loot. Instead they are Machines that will spawn specific Creatures as a fighting challenge, intended to be used within Adventures created for other players to play. Creatures spawned on Mob Spawners do not drop any loot and cannot be tamed. However, Adventure creators can provide the first Creature that will be spawned with customary loot that other players will then receive when killing this Creature. Aggressive player-spawned Creatures can in a way serve as "watch dogs" activated by Sensors or traps wired to them, but will also be aggressive towards the player who placed the Mob Spawners. Player-spawned aggressive Creatures cannot be set to "peaceful" on the Mob Spawner. While most aggressive Creatures will automatically be defensive-only if spawned with a Mob Spawner on a game world with the "Pro" world option "peaceful creatures" enabled, aggressive event Creatures like Trogginton's Minions have so far always been aggressive when spawned with a Mob Spawner, even on game worlds set to "peaceful creatures". Behavior Troggington who appears within a certain proximity around a Large Trog Trap, is not aggressive towards player characters, but will defend himself when being charged. Troggington III can use most of the Trog-typical attacks like: * Ground Smash - can knock back a player up to 8 blocks and deal a lot of damage * Fist Smash - can knock back players and deal damage too Since Troggington is not well visible in the dark despite his pale color and magenta glowing eyes, it is recommended to place Trog Traps into an area (or "arena") that has been prepared for Trog Trap Events beforehand. Combat It takes over 50 hits even with a Lumite level sword (Lumite Sword, Legendary Golden Sword or Rainbownator 5000) or Diamond Sword to kill Troggington III. It is recommended to circle a Troggington while whacking him with a melee Weapon to avoid being hit by him. However, since highly aggressive Trogginton's Minions also appear during Trog Trap Events in pairs or larger groups, using Explosives like Armor-Piercing Bombs and Explosive Bombs is recommended as well. Since update R30 on April 6th 2016 all Creatures can swim, so liquids will not stop them from pursuing or fighting player characters any longer. Troggington III. cannot be drowned when being trapped in/under liquids, he also seems to be immune to all elemental damage dealt by Freeze Bombs, Fire Bombs, Corrupt Bombs, Corrupted Water, liquid Lava and the like. However, he can usually be stunned with Stun Bombs and pushed away with Snowcubes and Force Bombs. Like all other Creatures, Troggington can climb one or two blocks upwards, but not three blocks or higher without any steps, not even on worlds with low gravity (while your player character can use low gravity to jump up 5 blocks or more). So he can be held back by high walls (probably activated with a Block Phaser), but of course also by fences, wicket gates, doors and the like. Loot When killed, Troggington might perhaps rarely drop 1-5 stacks of items in his Holiday Loot Bag. Such Loot Bags will nearly always contain 1-2 Rescued Toys and can additionally randomly contain: * 1-5 Basic Health Potions, * 1-2 Speed Potions, * 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions, * 1-2 Freeze Resistance Potions, * 1-2 Advanced Health Potions, * 1-2 Crystal Shards, * 1-2 Infused Crystals, * 1-2 Fire Bombs, * 1-2 Freeze Bombs, * 1-2 Force Bombs, * 1-2 Basic Extractors, * 1-2 Advanced Extractors, * 1-2 Basic Excavators, * 1-2 Advanced Excavators, * 1-2 Super Excavators, * 1-2 Questionable Jerkys, * 1-2 Blizzard Chizzard Eggs, * 1-2 Gingerbread Loaves, * 1-2 Frigid Pies, * 1-2 Frigid Sandwiches, * 1-2 Frigid Soups, * 1-2 Arctek Lanterns, * 1-2 Grand Arctek Lanterns * and/or other similar items. However, it's usually Trogginton's Minions who will drop Holiday Loot Bags, while Troggington himself extremely rarely drops anything. Taming Troggington III cannot be tamed and will refuse to become your Pet. The same goes for Trogginton's Minions. Minions of Troggington * Miru Minions * Chizzard Minions * Coolworm Minions * Rambeau Minions : Trivia * most Trog Traps are rather small, fitting to capture small Creatures like Pigsies or Leafis, whereas Troggington appears as a towering Trog, far larger than even the Large Trog Trap * the name Troggington III, meaning 'the Third', suggests that this one might not be the first Abominable Frost Trog to come along stealing presents... * Like most enemies in Creativerse, Troggington III can be walked through even in combat, allowing the player-character to pass right through him. Category:Events Category:Christmas Event Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Bosses Category:Creatures Category:Event Creatures Category:Aggressive Creatures